A Swan-like Dream
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Slighty Animated. This was half-based from the movie of 'The Swan Princess,' so it takes from there with Bumblebee and Blurr. A love story that is a great as a dream. This is a birthday present to Invader Kathy Starsky (who also suggested the prompt). Happy Birthday once more dear!


Whelp, I finally managed to do this prompt idea for a certain someone for their certain birthday. It seems like a traditional had been established, best to keep at it as well. I do hope you enjoy this story, **Invader Kathy Starsky**, and I do hope you don't mind about the fact of the prompt being so late done. College is not generous to those who write for fun.

P.S. this is very much based off the movie 'The Swan Princess,' as suggestion by the prompt that **Invader Kathy Starsky** sent me.

The Prompt: [I truly loved it! Thank you so much! I even have another idea if you want to try it. It's a parody of The Swan Princess. Bee as Odette, Blurr as Derek, Megatron as Rothbart, and other characters contact me if you're interested girlfriend!]

* * *

Bumblebee didn't quite understand human movies that much, but he wasn't willing not to try them out. Sari often had an array of them in stock or downloaded, remembering ones from her childhood or finding ones and wanting them to watch. Most of the bots stationed on Earth, who included those that remained plus Blurr and Jazz, often opted out of movie night. There were few exceptions besides 'Bee, including Blurr who was there more-or-less by the yellow mech's pleads and promises for later.

As the lights dimmed down and the large screen began displaying pictures, a hush fell over the small crowd of four, three mechs –Bulkhead including himself in this now– and Sari. Soon, a voice began speaking, pulling the three into the story. As Bumblebee listened and watched from his spot on the couch, an arm moved around his shoulder, holding him close and drawing out a grin from him as he leaned closer to Blurr.

"_Once upon a time, there was a king named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, and yet he was sad. For he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne…_"

* * *

'…_and so the Prime of the time, Optimus, sought to adopt a child. A young mech without creators, but still given a name. Bumblebee._'

He didn't understand why his adoptive sire was making him go to the nearest city-state to theirs. Honestly, the youngling, who had only passed two protoform changes and still quite small, was rather confused by this trip. Optimus hadn't said much about it either, keeping most of it a secret as they rode in the transport. Bumblebee watched the landscapes of Cybertron pass by, wondering where this place would be and what it would be like.

"Now, Bumblebee, I do hope you'll be on your best behavior while we stay at one of my oldest and closest of friend's estates. You must not let the incident with Bulkhead be repeated in this court." Optimus's voice dragged the youngling's attention away from the window, making him sink in the chair that he was seated at with a slight pout. It really hadn't been his fault those nobles had been in the way of their game. They should have moved. But of course Optimus hadn't seen it as such and punished him with chamber confinement for a whole orbital cycle. "Do you understand?" his adoptive sire asked, sternly and fatherly, though really hoping the best for his adoptive youngling.

"Yes, sire. I understand," grumbled the little yellow youngling back, a deep pout still hanging on his faceplate with constant determination. Optimus merely shook his helm, leaning back in the chair he was seated and just wondered how he managed to adopt just a stubborn and unpredictable mech was beyond him. It seemed like Primus was really testing him about raising an heir. He just hoped that Bumblebee would manage to become that heir. His optics stared at the youngling who had gone back to watching Cybertron from below, knowing in his spark he adored this creation and did have hopes for the best. Then again, that was why this arranged 'meeting' had been set up in the first place. Ultra Magnus had an adopted creation as well, Blurr if he recalled correctly. Hopefully, this match could bring together their two city-states so that they would forever remain peaceful ones. Optimus just hoped that Bumblebee would soon come to understand that as well.

* * *

Time together was torture, that was all Bumblebee knew of and remembered every half solar cycle. Mainly that torture was created by being in close proximity of a certain other blue youngling that went by the designation of Blurr. The speed demon of Ultra Magnus's house was a brat and rude and…well, Bumblebee could just go on and on about. He would be constantly picked on by the other, rude pranks being played and harsh words being spat at. It was a wonder they hadn't attempted to do real damage to each other yet.

This 'feud' had started when Bumblebee had visited as a youngling, soon arriving to Ultra Magnus's house and being presented to the said mech in charge and his creation. Instantly, the two adults were discussing business, none of which Bumblebee could understand, and so left the two youngling to their own devices. That had really been a mistake. Blurr had seemed to do his best to be off-putting, sneering at the younger of the two and just even ignoring him. Well, Bumblebee only tried once to gain some ground, before he began ignoring the other for the rest of the passing time there. Once time had ended and Optimus and Bumblebee were heading back to their own city-state, it really did seem that no common ground had been reached by the younglings at all. Optimus and Magnus were still very hopeful though.

* * *

"Uh, hello. I'm mean, welcome back again, Bumblebee."

"Uh, yeah. I mean, yes, thank you. I'm…glad to be back."

The nervousness in the air that passed between the two young mechs was quite noticeable as they stood in the foyer of the mansion home, surprisingly vacant of any bot. The two stood face to face, optics meeting and glancing away so much of times that it was quite noticeable by each but unfixable in the current situation. The once feud between them seemed to have disappeared into this almost shy nervousness.

"Do you wish, uh, to spend the afternoon together? If you want, of course," Blurr spoke, his slightly sped words fumbling together as if he hadn't spent several orbital cycles in the past tormenting the yellow mech. But now, he just couldn't. Not with this burning in his spark now. A pull that pleaded to find solace and grow closer to the younger of the two.

Bumblebee shifted from pede to pede, knowing that should be not the option to take, but still answering back, "That sounds, uh, great actually. Sure." The past, which seemed so different with groons apart, seemed much more like a distance memory now as a new pull bubbled up in his chest. A slight giddiness that was so easily created by being close to the other.

"Great! That's great. Let's go, I have to show you a few new games that my sire bought and datapads and holovids!" The voice rambled off as he showed the other away, who was smiling at the ramblings. This more comforting and friendly air was much more pleasing than the spite of the past. Bumblebee actually was growing to enjoy and like it. Enjoy and like the mech who was the causation of it as well. As Blurr opened the door for the other, Bumblebee flashed him a smile and captured his spark so suddenly that he nearly felt it stop altogether. He followed after the other, never wanting to leave his side at all.

* * *

Falling in love seemed so easy for the two. It was perfect, or so they bought thought at first.

Their new love seemed to be ever growing, pulling them closer together more and more as time passed. Even their adopted creators caught wind of it and saw it themselves. They were pleased to see the change within the two's sparks, happy to see them getting along and happy together. It seemed that everything was going according to plan and smoothly. Already, bonding ceremonies were being decided as the two new lovers grew closer together through the cycles. However, it seemed that this happiness wasn't going to last long.

The first spark of unhappiness arrived when Bumblebee began to feel that Blurr had started to talk at him not with him. Of course, he thought this to just be silly and probably felt this way due to the other's speech patterns. But sometimes he would think, as the other talked and just carried on, that slight nag in his spark was there. A few times, he tried to grab the conversation in hopes to change his mind. But Blurr dragged it back to him, leaving the other mech to just listen. It started to make the younger mech unhappy.

The next spark was the fact of all the praise. It was nice to be complimented, and Bumblebee didn't mind it all. But after a while, the constant 'You look nice' and 'You look so pretty, you would make mechs jealous to not have you.' It made Bumblebee felt…slightly taken back. Bumblebee wasn't just good-looking, he knew that. He was an excellent mark with his new stingers given as a gift and quite fast, slightly rivaling against Blurr. None of this was brought into light for compliments, though Bumblebee knew the other knew about them. Just, looks and how he seemed to be perfect for Blurr because of them. Every time they passed by a reflected surface in the mansion, he had to wonder a single question. Was this all Blurr saw?

Soon enough, it finally boiled within Bumblebee to a point he snapped. It was loud, though they were in a private part of the home estate. He accused the other of not loving his spark, just looks. Blurr tried to defend himself but failed. The love between them seemed to fall with that. Bumblebee grew distant, and Optimus –as well as Ultra Magnus– picked up the young lover's quarrel soon enough. Plans fell through it seemed, and the happiness was now gone.

And so, Bumblebee boarded the transport back to his adoptive creator's city-state, glancing back one last time with such a sad look on his face. His optics caught Blurr's, but only pity was given to the other as they soon parted ways. Blurr had wished to call out for the other, to try and explain that he indeed loved the other more than just on the surface. But words failed him, and he watched the love of his life go.

* * *

As the transport grew out of sight, neither Blurr nor Ultra Magnus saw it being shot down by an unknown foe. The guards that were supposed to be protecting it attempted to fight back against any enemies, but this one seemed too powerful. Only a stray managed to head back to where they had left to find help. All the while, Bumblebee was told to wait in the transport as he watched Optimus leave and till with this foe.

Back at the mansion, Blurr moped about, not wanting to deal with his adoptive creator's stern lecture on how he could have acted better. He acted fine, or so he thought. But Bumblebee had left. That continued to crush his spark. As Blurr paced passed the foyer till the doors open, a mech stumbled in and landed on the ground. He rushed over and dropped to his knees, yelling at the staff to go get a medic.

"Help! Go get help!" Once done, he attempted to stop the bleeding of energon on the poor mech, saying that he was going to be fine. But midway through that, the mech said something that chilled his spark.

"Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were attacked, sir." Blurr felt frozen in place, stuck there till the medic brushed against him to start helping the mech who really seemed so close to death. After that, he arose and headed out with speeds powered by fear. Fear for Bumblebee's safety now. As he attempted to trace the path of the transport, it wasn't before long he came upon the wreckage.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee, where are you?!" he cried out, hoping to get some answer. It seemed in vain when silence returned to him. The mech then began searching through the wreckage, till a groan of pain came from one part. He uncovered a large piece and let out a gasp.

"Optimus Prime, sir?" The Prime looked deathly, clutching a hole in his lower chest that was leaking energon. Blurr began back some help, telling the other mech that he'll get help. But he was still worried over Bumblebee as well.

"Sir," once done getting help, "sir, where is Bumblebee? What happened to him?"

There was silence before he managed to reply before slipping into a stasis, "Mega-…Mega-" But it seemed that he couldn't form the words before slipping unconscious.

Blurr felt the worry and panic boil over within him, searching around him again and yelling to the high heavens, "BUMBLEBEE!"

* * *

Blurr wanted to be at the head of the search for the lost Bumblebee, but Ultra Magnus did not want him to get hurt if this unknown assailant was still out there. Optimus Prime had been put under intensive care at his home estate, though he remained under and showed no signs of awakening soon. All the while, the search for Bumblebee continued, though growing weaker by the passing orbital cycles. There just seemed to be no trace of the young mech left. While people grew doubtful, Blurr remained hopeful to find this mech or creature, this 'Mega-' something that took Bumblebee, and finished him/it off. That he swore, though time would test that soon enough.

While Blurr was out searching and hoping to find answers, in a secluded and run down part of the world was where Blurr's beloved was and was held captive as well. The poor mech was scared, though attempting to keep on a brave face against the large silver mech that grinned with an evil grin had another mech, a blue silent one, follow him around. Bumblebee quickly found out why he had been taken and refused to allow the other to take over his adoptive creator's estate. That only enraged the mech, causing him to curse Bumblebee. Then, with powers he had never witnessed before, Bumblebee was transformed into a winged creature, small and petit. Megatron, who he found the name out after being told, informed him that he would remain as such till the young mech would agree to allow Optimus's estate be his. Bumblebee was locked away in a cage, though let out only a few times to stretch his wings, but other than that, he was a prisoner of Megatron's. Silently, he hoped that Blurr would come and save him. That someone would save him. But as the time passed, it seemed that no one would save him.

* * *

Blurr raced down the streets, speed was his Primus-given gift, and he was using it to the extreme. Mainly to find the mech that had been lost. His search brought him more to the undesirable parts of Cybertron, far from his home estate. But he needed to search here as well just in case that mech or creature by the beginning designation of 'Mega-' would be here with his Bumblebee. He just had to be here somewhere, Bumblebee had to be. This hope was lodged in his chest as he continued his search.

Bumblebee, on the other hand, had gotten his free time from the cage and decided upon a plan. Once Soundwave wasn't paying attention, he flew up and out, slipping by the defenses and free out. Even though he was only in this small flying form, he could still search and hope to find Blurr. As he soared upon the building, Primus smiled upon him now. He spotted a person that he had loved so dearly once long ago, but now was overjoyed to see. So, he flew closer to attract the other's attention.

"What the-?" Blurr had muttered with a winged creature had begun diving closer to him. He shooed away the creature, though it would not stop. Eventually though, after many attempted by the creature at dive-bombing him, he managed to swipe at the creature. "Stop that!" he cried out, finally managing to grab the creature to stop it. Once he had a hold of it, he felt the change. The creature grew heavy in his arms and grew in size. Blurr wanted to let go it but was transfixed. Finally, once the transformation was over, he could not believe just who he had in his arms now.

"Bumblebee?" he asked, surprise and disbelief in his soft voice now. Standing in a rundown street of the dark part of Cybertron and holding onto each other, the two lovers were reunited once more. After the shock wore off, Blurr's faceplate split into a smile, and he hugged the other in a squeezing hug, just so happy to finally had found the other. "Bumblebee! I found you! You're alive!"

After being hugged, Bumblebee hugged back and just relieved to finally found the mech he cared so much about. He hugged Blurr back as a life-line, the surprise of the curse not in effect going to the back of his processor as he was so happy now. They continued the hug, still a voice boomed out loud and clear.

"No, not now. Not him," Bumblebee murmured, squeezing the other one last time before attempting to break away. But Blurr didn't want to let him go just yet, and he begged for an explanation to all of this.

"I can't explain now, he's coming. Blurr, you must go, or he'll kill you. Please, go."

"I'm not leaving you. I'll face him."

"No, he'll kill you. Please go, we'll find each other again. Please!"

Blurr thought quickly before saying to the other, "My estate, fly back to there. We could keep you safe with guards. I'll keep you safe." Bumblebee thought about this, knowing that it would be difficult with the security that Megatron had around him, but he would find a way just to be again with Blurr. So, he nodded his head, and with a parting kiss, the lover's broke apart. Once apart, Bumblebee transformed once more back into the small winged creature and flew back, leaving Blurr to watch before he headed back to his own estate with resolve now of having found Bumblebee. He was happy now and determined to save and protect the love of his spark.

* * *

Bumblebee had made it back before Megatron had managed to notice that he had left far from the dark and secluded hideout. However, luck just didn't want to fully give him everything after meeting with the love of his spark. As Bumblebee in winged formed stood perched on the ledge, ignoring Megatron's hopes of persuading him to give of his father's estate, the evil mech soon grabbed him by the slim throat. He attempted to escape, but the other servo moved over his wings and noticed something that he hadn't.

A patch of blue was scraped against his yellow wings. Megatron grew enraged, throwing the poor turned mech into the cage and locking it. Bumblebee cried out and attempted to get out, but it was no use. He was caged now. He heard Megatron yell and storm, wanting to know whose paint that belonged to. But Bumblebee was silent. And so, the mech would make sure that Bumblebee knew how much he had doomed those that might have sought to help him. The young mech watched as the evil mech order a monster to be made, demanding it to be hurry for the surprise that it was going to give. Helpless, Bumblebee could only hope to get out and to Blurr before the other could be fooled by the plan set in motion by Megatron. Hoping that he could save Blurr just as the other promised to save him.

* * *

"A ball? You have to be joking, sire!" cried out Blurr, looking shocked at his adoptive creator and in disbelief that he wasn't being taken seriously about this. He had told the other that he needed help, to get more guards, but he also couldn't explain exactly why. Why was that request so hard to follow through? It made him angry. After that, the other mech then decided to spring this on him as well.

"Because, it would be good time now to find a suitable partner, Blurr," Ultra Magnus answered back from his desk, feeling the weight of that. He remembered of the once plans for his adoptive creation, but time to move on. Bumblebee seemed to be gone. He also couldn't understand why Blurr couldn't move on now. But it didn't matter, the plans were set once more.

Blurr didn't want to deal with that, a glare forming on his face before he stormed out. Now, what was he going to do? Searching out again for Bumblebee might put the other in danger once more, but the other coming –he had to hope the other would have escaped again, hoping– could put them all in danger for the unknown and violent mech. Blurr racked his processor for something, not wanting to put everyone in danger but not wanting to loose Bumblebee, again. He sighed as he glanced out one of the many windows in the mansion, wondering why Primus could have cursed them so like this.

* * *

The ball was going splendid, as what it seemed to most and those that had a hand in orchestrating it. For Blurr, it just made him a bit worried. Ignoring most of those that tried to grab his attention, he just continued to search for Bumblebee. Though, it was hard to do since inside. Finally, after a break in activity that required him, he managed to get out of the main ball and outside of the mansion. He waited, hoping that the one that he loved so dearly would be able to make it. If not soon enough, he would go back and search and face whatever evil had Bumblebee.

But soon, there appeared something in the dark sky. It was hard to make it out, but it seemed to be his Bumblebee, at least so in a different form. So, he waved him down, careful not to be seen. As the winged figure grew closer, Blurr began noticing his mistake. It wasn't his Bumblebee, it was a monster. It dived for him before he managed to grab his blaster that he kept on his at times of emergency and fired at the creature. It dodged the blast, attacking Blurr and scratching at his faceplate causing one of his optic to fuzz over. Finally, he shot down the flying monster, still on guard. Soon enough though, he managed to notice another creature in the air.

"Another one?" he muttered to himself, aiming and shooting this one before it could attack him. But this one didn't go down, Blurr aiming again before he noticed it retreating. "What the-" The shock nearly stopped his spark. That…that was Bumblebee, wasn't it? "No…" He quickly went after love he might have shot, hoping he wasn't too late to save the other. He cursed himself, hoping to right this terrible wrong by his hands. But mostly to correct this and defeat the mech that had caused this in the first place.

* * *

Blurr managed to find his way back through the darkness and darken streets, through the mazes of roads and hidden from optics. He followed after the injured and flying form of Bumblebee, hoping that the wasn't too late. He cursed himself along the way. Why had he taken the shot? But that didn't matter, now the only thing that mattered was getting to Bumblebee.

After stopping to watch the form fly into an opening in one of the rundown building, Blurr pushed opened the door and called out, "Bumblebee?" He was on high alert, still walking. After taking a few more steps, he noticed the form on the ground. He rushed over, once touching the plating and having Bumblebee transform once more into his original form. "Oh Bumblebee…I'm so sorry." Blurr held the other, noticing the leak down his side.

Bumblebee, though barely conscious, managed to glance up at the blue mech, smiling weakly. He was so glad to see the other once more but knowing that now he was dying. He felt his spark dim, feeling it grow so faint now. He wished to speak, but words failed him as he rested in Blurr's arms.

"No…"

"This was your fault, you know. All your fault!" yelled a voice, drawing Blurr's attention away from Bumblebee as Blurr glanced over to see Megatron standing several yards away looking enraged. A blade slide down the silver mech's arm, ready to kill. Blurr's stare turned into a glare, resting his love back down and standing up while pulling out his blaster. He was going to finish this once and for all now. He was going to save Bumblebee and killed this monster.

Blurr then rushed forward to meet the soon charging mech in a battle to decide who lived and who died.

Blows were traded with fire behind each mech. Both had lost something, though one fought for a lost love and the other of lost of power. Shots rang out, and it was answered with swipes with a blade. Blurr had speed with him, but the other mech had strength and size.

However, as he dodged a blow and managed to land a shot on the other and cause him to stumbled, Blurr muttered, "The bigger they are…" He then glanced up to the beams in the ceiling that here barely hanging there by wires. "The easier they are to take down." He then fired at the wires, cutting them and dodging out of the way as they fell on the larger mech. He was crushed under their weight, not moving and silent. In that new silence, Blurr then turned back to Bumblebee and hurried over. The blue mech knelt down, hoping that the other was still alive. But, something strange happened as well.

Dark smoke lifted from the yellow mech's body, lifting away and disappearing. So did the wound as well. Soon, Bumblebee came around, opening his optics and smiling up at the other.

"Blurr…"

"Bumblebee!"

Blurr then hugged and held the other tight, happy that he was back and alive now. Happy that this was over. They would be happy together.

Soon thereafter, Blurr made his way back to his creator's estate with Bumblebee, revealing the fact that the other was alive. Optimus managed to finally recover to hear the news, overjoyed at the fact that his adoptive creation was alive. Soon, enough, the two young mechs were bonded and were forever happy together.

* * *

Bumblebee woke with a start, confused at what he had dreamed. It was strange, remembering only parts and pieces of it. Something about it reminded him of the movies that Sari had made them watch. After managing to calm down more, letting it fade away, he snuggled up closer to the mech that he loved now in this reality. Blurr was still asleep now, though Bumblebee soon following once more. A smile remained on both their faceplates, happy to be together like this. Happy to have each other.

* * *

I do hope that you have enjoyed it, **Invader Kathy Starsky**. And I do hope that you had a great birthday as well. It is always a joy writing for you.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
